godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Obsidius
|copyrighticon =Obsidius Copyright Icon.jpg |image =Unleashed - Obsidius.png |caption =Obsidius in Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii |name =Obsidius |species =Organismo de magma |nicknames =Magmouth, Obushidiusu, Pyrodorah, Kazango, Dotoryo, Volcanis |height =98 metros |length =190 metros |weight =78,000 toneladas |forms =Única |controlled =Nadie |created =Spacegodzilla |portrayed =Nadie |relationships =SpaceGodzilla (Creador) Krystalak ("Hermano") |allies =Ninguno |enemies =Ninguno |firstappearance =Godzilla: Unleashed |latestappearance =Godzilla: Unleashed |suits =Ninguno |roar = }} Obsidius (オブシディウス , Obushidiusu) es un volcánico creado por Atari, Pipeworks y Toho que apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Godzilla: Unleashed. Nombre Nombre final Obsidius 'viene de obsidiana, un tipo de vidrio volcánico, y fue elegido por los aficionados en una encuesta de IGN después de que fue votado en el juego. Otros nombres que los fans podrían haber elegido incluyen Pyrodorah, Kazango, Dotoryo y volcánica, Megamouth siendo el nombre de trabajo original Obsidius '. Apariencia Originalmente, según el director de Arte Robert Caracol, "Magmouth fue una combinación de dos conceptos distintos. El primero era una criatura escarpado rocoso que era básicamente roca sólida. El segundo era más afín a fluir de magma. Al final, se nos ocurrió una mezcla de las dos ideas, llegando a un monstruo que era un volcán caminando. Poseía la dureza y la nitidez de granito sólido, pero también podría atacar utilizando el líquido fundido desde dentro de su cuerpo. " Diseño Obsidius 'no cambió mucho desde allí. Sus colores van desde un color marrón oscuro a negro de carbón, y luego su magma varía de amarillo a naranja. Tiene tres cuernos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sin ojos, sin funciones-otra boca que un agujero similar a una garganta donde el magma puede ser expulsado del-y no hay características reales distintas de la piel rocosa y las líneas finas de magma que se requiere la articulación , como las articulaciones de los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, la cola y los pies. Habilidades Obsidius está hecho de roca volcánica, haciéndolo resistente a muchos ataques. Él es inmune a la lava, por lo que se puede ejecutar en las piscinas de lava en la Arena de Seattle en el juego. Él puede enrollarse a sí mismo en una bola y rodar en una gran velocidad. Muchos de los ataques Obsidius 'son similares a un gorila y Orga, con sus enormes brazos y las piernas y flexibles que juegan un papel muy importante en su estilo de lucha. Obsidius también tiene la capacidad de escupir lava ardiente (este ataque es conocido como "Inferno") y enterrarse bajo tierra. Apariciones en videojuegos 'Godzilla: Unleashed' "Aunque la mayoría de los cristales depositados en la tierra por las lluvias de meteoros (enviado por SpaceGodzilla con el fin de escapar de su prisión en Godzilla: Save the Earth) incrustado sí mismos en la superficie, algunos de ellos lograron atravesar la corteza terrestre y entrar en el litosfera. Allí, reunidos por el magma fluye de dentro de la tierra, una criatura sensitiva fue traída a la vida por el poder acumulado de los cristales y los ferrosos y crudos materiales de la tierra. Obsidius surgió de un volcán en el mundo de la superficie recientemente junto con su compañero mutante Krystalak, y hasta ahora se ha resistido a todos los intentos de comunicación. Su exterior mineral prácticamente impenetrable le protege tanto contra las agresiones físicas y energéticas. Él avanza con gran determinación hacia las formaciones de cristal más inestables en la superficie, y como tal debe ser considerado extremadamente peligroso ". Estadísticas en el videojuego (PS2) *Ataque: 7/8 *Defensa: 7/8 *Velocidad: 4/8 *Arma: 4/8 -Inflige: golpes cortantes, golpes contundentes y su ataque a distancia inflige calor. -Resiste: armas de calor, golpes contundentes, armas ¿venenosas? y armas o golpes de conmoción. -Debilidades: arma de hielo. Obsidius es inmune a la lava del mapa de Seattle y esta puede regenerar su barra de vida, pero aún así no es inmune a ser aturdido por esta misma ( posible error de los programadores ) , además, las armas de calor de los otros kaiju también pueden regenerar su barra de vida. Obsidius tiene los mismos movimientos de pelea que Orga. Galería Magmouth_Concept.jpg Magmouth_Concept_Full_Image.jpg Obsidius pic 3.png Magmouth Concept 2.jpg Gu obsidius r1.jpg Obsidius 02.JPG Obsidius Godzilla Unleashed.jpg Trivia *Obsidius derroto a Lightning Bug, The Visitor y Fire Lion en la encuesta de IGN para aparecer en Godzilla: Unleashed. *Obsidius and Krystalak's roars are stock sound effects preformed by an uncredited Frank Welker. *Obsidius is one of the few monsters that don't have eyes. References Poll Do you like Obsidius? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Game Characters Category:Mutants Categoría:Villain Monsters